It is known that vital functions of different platforms are controlled by means of hydraulic systems. For example, in the field of aviation, airplanes are provided with at least one hydraulic system being used for controlling e.g. control surfaces, landing gears or air brakes. It is common to have two separate, independent hydraulic systems, so as to provide redundancy. Each hydraulic system is associated with a hydraulic pump powered by for example a motor of the platform via a gear box.
In aircrafts, in particular during flights, it is of outmost importance that provided hydraulic pumps function properly. A failing hydraulic pump is hazardous, even if a back-up hydraulic system is provided within the platform.
Today there exist various methods relating to monitoring of hydraulic systems. For example, the document DE 10334817 depicts a device for monitoring of a pump. The pump is provided with a pressure sensor arranged to measure the pressure of the pump. Detected pressure data is sampled and subsequently Fourier-transformed.
EP 1674365 discloses a device for monitoring a pump, for example arranged for a vehicle brake. Detected pressure data is sampled and subsequently Fourier-transformed. Frequencies of pressure pulsations are compared with reference frequencies of a properly functioning pump.
Both DE 10334817 and EP 1674365 involve Fourier-transformation which is associated with a heavy computational burden.
It therefore exist a need to provide an arrangement capable to detect malfunctioning hydraulic pumps at an early stage within a platform, such as an airplane, while minimizing computational burden.